


Darn

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Still waiting for somebody to slit your throat?"
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Darn

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'what goes around comes around'

"Still waiting for somebody to slit your throat?" 

Aversa looked up from the mending she'd been attempting-- no wonder Frederick had gleefully given her an entire basket of socks to darn if they all took so very long --but bit back the sharp retort she'd readied. Tharja had a short knife in hand, but she also had a basket of what looked to be mending as well. 

"The day could come," Aversa finally said, as Tharja sat down nearby. 

"This one only works on mending," Tharja said with an odd smile as she passed Aversa the knife. 

"I-- ...thank you."


End file.
